


Stop being so cute

by Kairiipasta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairiipasta/pseuds/Kairiipasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga is way too cute and Daichi can't stand it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop being so cute

I opened my eyes to the sunlight coming from the windows. I immediately look down at Suga. He’s snuggled into my chest with his mouth wide open and his hair all over the place. I can hear him snoring lightly. He moves slightly and makes a small, cute noise. I literally can’t breathe looking at him, he’s way too cute. He moves some more, Bringing his hand up to his mouth and yawning. His eyes flutter open slowly. I think i’m blushing now? I can’t tell because the cuteness is so distracting I just want to kiss him. He looks up at me smiling. “Morning Daichi!” He says. “M-m-morning S-Suga!” I say back, stuttering a lot. He giggles and i’m dying. “Are you alright Daichi?” He asks still giggling, but looking concerned. “I-I’m fine!” I say. He giggles more. “I’m gonna go make breakfast!” He says and I couldn’t be more thankful because not only can I have some time to breathe after all that, Suga’s cooking tastes amazing. I finally decide to go downstairs. Suga is standing in the kitchen wearing nothing but my shirt and humming softly. What even is breathing? I decide to sneak up behind him and hug him, but before I can, he sneezes like an actual kitten. I stumble back until I fall and Suga worriedly rushes over to me. He falls on top of me accidentally, and now we’re both laughing. He leans down and kisses my cheek with a “Mwahhhh!” He gets up but I keep lying there blushing, in shock at the cuteness. Suga giggles and helps me up. I sit in a chair just as Suga gets done making the food. Suga sits a plate in front of me and I look down to see… He’s made a smiley face eggs and bacon with a small bacon heart next to it. I think I just died. I eat it quickly and Suga giggles again as he takes the plates to the sink. I sneak up behind him just as he turns around and kiss him. He is very surprised but kisses back. We pull away. “Stop being so damn cute.” I say and giggle. For once Suga is the flustered one.

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to write this weeks ago. God it's so fluffy just kill me.


End file.
